Disco
vignette|ABBA vignette|Bee Gees vignette|Boney M. vignette|Chic vignette|Linda Clifford vignette|Giorgio Moroder vignette|Sister Sledge vignette|Donna Summer vignette|A Taste of Honey vignette|The Trammps vignette|Village People vignette|Barry White Le disco est un genre musical apparu aux début des années 1970A history of disco musicDisco House - Electronic Music Styles (1972 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues puis Disco.) aux États-Unis. Le disco a eu son apogée à la fin des années 1970Dans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues., de 1974 à 1980Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres. Origines stylistiques Le disco est issu : * du blues, * de la funkDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues., * du gospel(2006) A Change is Gonna Come: Music, Race & the Soul of America, (ISBN 978-0-472-03147-4), page 207: "A looser, explicitly polyrhythmic attack pushes the blues, gospel, and soul heritage into apparently endless cycle where there is no beginning or end, just an ever-present "now".", * du merengue, * de la musique afro-cubaine (soca), * de la musique latine (en particulier salsa)Disco - Dance Music GenreDisco - Origins - Encyclopedia II | Global Oneness(2001) American Studies in a Moment of Danger, (ISBN 978-0-8166-3948-9), page 145 : "It has become general knowledge by now that the fusion of Latin rhythms, Anglo-Caribbean instrumentation, North American black "soul" vocals, and Euro-American melodies gave rise to the disco music", * de la musique psychédélique(2000) Last Night a DJ Saved My Life, (ISBN 978-0-8021-3688-6), page 127 : "Its disco music grew as much out of the psychedelic experiments ... as from ... Philadelphia orchestrations.(2008) The Pirate's Dilemma: How Youth Culture is Reinventing Capitalism, (ISBN 978-1-4165-3218-7), page 140: "Disco, which emerged from the psychedelic haze of flower power infused with R&B and social progress that was being cooked up at the Loft ..."Disco Double Take | Village Voice, * du Motown sound(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", * de la Philly soul. * du proto-disco, * du rock(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", * de la soulDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues.(2001) American Studies in a Moment of Danger, (ISBN 978-0-8166-3948-9), page 145 : "It has become general knowledge by now that the fusion of Latin rhythms, Anglo-Caribbean instrumentation, North American black "soul" vocals, and Euro-American melodies gave rise to the disco music", * du swing. Genres dérivés Le disco a contribué à l'émergence : * de la disco houseDISCO-House @ Disco-Disco.comDance Music - Nicolae Sfetcu - Google LivresDisco House - What is Disco House, * de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * du hi-NRGHi-NRG Music Genre Overview | AllMusicDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop puis Hi-NRG / Eurodisco., * de la houseHouse Music - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneTrice: The beat goes on with house music reunion event - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneHouse music is great music - or can be | Coffee HouseBurning Down The House: Read SPIN’s 1986 Feature On Chicago’s Club Scene | SPINEncyclopedia of African American Music - Google LivresThe History Of House. Artistes * ABBARA News: ABBA will return with first new songs in 35 yearsBoyzone: After 25 yrs, Boyzone is splitting up; will release one last album - The Economic TimesExcitement builds for QCT's 'Mamma Mia!' - Herald-Whig -Breaking: Cher ABBA Cover Album Is the Music Icon's Next ProjectDancing Dream brings ABBA music to the Sounds of Lewisville concert seriesUrgent : Photo shows reunited ABBA working on new musicEurovision 2018: What you need to know before watchingThank you for the music: ABBA reunites after 35 years | GulfNews.com * Al MassrieenInside the Label Bringing Rare 70s and 80s Arabic Funk to the World - Noisey * Andrea True ConnectionCanada Day, The Playlist: Two hours of essential Canadian music | Vancouver Sun * ArpadysSummer 2018 playlists, chosen by Goat Girl, Justice, Hot Chip and more | Music | The Guardian * Atlantic StarrThe Rough Guide to Soul and R&B * ArabesqueArabesque | Biography & History | AllMusic * Bee GeesBee Gees | Biography & History | AllMusicRay, Michael, ed. (2013). "Chapter 8 – Tear the Roof Off: Funk". Disco, Punk, New Wave, Heavy Metal, and More: Music in the 1970s and 1980s. Britannica Educational Publishing. pages 165 à 177. ISBN 978-1-61530-912-2.Bee Gees-Sänger Barry Gibb darf sich Sir nennen - Stars | heute.atBiomedical Image Analysis: Tracking - Scott Thomas Acton, Nilanjan Ray - Google LivresBarry Gibb Knighted - CelebrityAccessBarry Gibb of the Bee Gees is knighted by Prince Charles - UPI.comPrince Charles dedicated member of the Bee Gees in the knights | The SivertelegramWhen did Maurice Gibb die, what was the Bee Gees singer’s cause of death, who was his wife and how many kids did he have? * Boney M.Take the Heat Off Me - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNightflight to Venus - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicLe chanteur du groupe disco "Boney M" est décédé en Russie - France 24Boney M moves Dhaka audience presenting hit numbersBONEY M - Sunny - Radio Zielona GóraMarcia Barrett: Karriere mit Boney M., Konflikte mit Frank Farian - Mummy Cool - SPIEGEL ONLINEBoney M to perform in DhakaDisco band Boney M. bringing Christmas concert to Saskatoon | Saskatoon StarPhoenixLegendary ‘Boney M’ live in Colombo | The Sunday Times Sri LankaLegendary Boney M live in Colombo | The Sunday Times Sri LankaLegendary Disco group Boney M stays at the Galle Face HotelBoney M to perform in Dhaka | Dhaka Tribune‘Boney M’ to perform in Dhaka on July 13 | theindependentbd.comBoney M’s ‘Rasputin’ On a 100 Year Old Player Organ | Video Worth Watching * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * BrickBrick | Biography & History | AllMusic * Alicia BridgesAlicia Bridges | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jocelyn BrownAu Rêve - Cassius | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Camino 84Boston Music Awards Holds 30th Show at House of Blues – The Huntington News * Marc CerroneThe Best of Bob Sinclar - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRed Lips - Cerrone | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCerrone | Biography & History | AllMusicMarc Cerrone * ChangeTurn on Your Radio - Change | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicChange | Biography & History | AllMusic * ChicDisco Music Genre Overview | AllMusicAdventures in the Land of the Good Groove - Nile Rodgers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicChic | Biography & History | AllMusicNile Rodgers | Biography & History | AllMusicPopular World Music - Andrew Shahriari - Google LivresDisco and debauchery inside Studio 54 - CNN Style‘Chic’ live special to welcome in the New YearChic Feat. Nile Rodgers announce special New Year's Eve gig - NMEChic veröffentlichen erstes neues Album seit 26 Jahren - ByteFM BlogWhere to watch the New Year's Eve countdown and fireworks on BBC1 and Channel 4 - NYE TV guide - Radio TimesChic Singers Luci Martin and Alfa Anderson 'Memba Them?! | TMZ.comLife Ball 2018: 48 Hours in Vienna with Paris Jackson, Caitlyn Jenner, and a Plane Full of Club Kids | W MagazineRemembering EDM DJ and Producer Avicii | SPIN'Low ticket' warning as fans go wild for Nile and the gang at Lytham Festival - Blackpool GazetteChic and Nile Rodgers at Malahide Castle: What time are they on stage, what will they play, and how do I get there? - Dublin LiveWhat's on: Party in the park, dragons in the galleryParty Music: The Inside Story of the Black Panthers' Band and How Black ... - Rickey Vincent - Google LivresThe Penguin encyclopedia of popular music - Donald Clarke - Google LivresGet ready to revisit the disco era with 89.7FM's 'Studio 54' fundraiser | OUTInPerth – LGBTIQ News and CultureSpirit FM - News - Nile Rodgers and CHIC to headline Brighton Pride * Linda CliffordGibb Songs : 1980Linda - Linda Clifford | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicIf My Friends Could See Me Now - Linda Clifford | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Right Combination - Linda Clifford, Curtis Mayfield | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Patrick CowleyAfternooners - Patrick Cowley | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Daft PunkDaft Punk Biography | Rolling Stone * Disco Tex and the Sex-O-LettesDisco Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes | Biography & History | AllMusic * Dr. Buzzard's Original Savannah BandKid Creole & the Coconuts | Biography & History | AllMusicDr. Buzzard's Original Savannah Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * Earth, Wind & FireEarth, Wind and Fire announce massive Leeds show - here's how to get tickets - Leeds Live * EcstasyEverybody Dance: Chic and the Politics of Disco - Daryl Easlea - Google Livres * Yvonne Elliman * EscortThe Best New Bars and Nightlife in NYCBalls Deep Disco Pride ‘18 w/ JKriv — Toronto's Gay Bars and LGBT Nightlife - Yohomo * The Fatback BandThe Man Who Named Hip-Hop: An Inside Look at Lovebug Starski's Lasting Legacy | Complex * Claude FrançoisCloclo, prince du yé-yé et roi du disco * FriskyJesse Boyce, 1948-2017 * GazGaz | Biography & History | AllMusic * Grace JonesGrace Jones | Biography & History | AllMusic * HeatwaveHeatwave | Biography & History | AllMusic * Loleatta HollowayLoleatta Holloway | Biography & History | AllMusic * Hot ChocolateTy Segall Announces New Album Freedom’s Goblin On Conan; Hear “Fanny Dog” & “Every 1’s A Winner” - Stereogum * Instant FunkBackbeat: Rhythm & Blues Extravaganza to take place at Mercer County Parks on May 19 | NJ.com * The Jacksons * France JoliDisco star France Joli to play at the Hampton Bays in New YorkOp-Ed: France Joli has best female solo concert for first half of 2017 * Joyce & the SchellicofLISTEN: Catch Some Rare 1970s Disco Vibes From Malta's Premiere Funkmaster - Lovin Malta * KC & the Sunshine BandKC & the Sunshine Band | Biography & History | AllMusicKC and the Sunshine Band - KC & the Sunshine Band | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRichard Finch | Biography & History | AllMusicKC and the Sunshine Band - Dictionary definition of KC and the Sunshine Band | Encyclopedia.com: FREE online dictionary * Kid Creole and the CoconutsWho is Savanna Darnell? Love Island bombshell who has a famous disco superstar dad - Mirror OnlineOff the Coast of Me - Kid Creole & the Coconuts | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicOne to watch: Youngr premieres vertical Drive video * Evelyn "Champagne" KingEvelyn "Champagne" King | Biography & History | AllMusicLove Come Down: The Best of Evelyn "Champagne" King - Evelyn "Champagne" King | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Kool & The GangReview: Kool & The Gang enjoy a 'celebration' at Songwriters Hall of Fame (Includes interview and first-hand account) * Larry LevanLarry Levan | Biography & History | AllMusic * Le FreakWorld's greatest disco band sets stage for Junior VolunTIRRS bash - CultureMap Houston * Lipps Inc.Lipps, Inc. | Biography & History | AllMusic50 worst one-hit wonders of all time - INSIDER * Loose JointsConfidence Man: Confident Music for Confident People review – bratty, wacky dance-pop joy | Music | The Guardian * MachineMachine | Biography & History | AllMusicMoving On - Machine | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Kelly MarieKelly Marie | Biography & History | AllMusic * Joe McGinty & The Loser's LoungeHere’s the lineup for NYC’s biggest outdoor dance party of the summer * Stephanie MillsRA Reviews: Loods & Mall Grab - Love Is Real on Steel City Dance Discs (Single) * Giorgio MoroderGiorgio Moroder | Biography & History | AllMusicCyndi Lauper: Dream Girl - Rolling StoneNew Horizons - The Sylvers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Tom MoultonUniversal Masters Collection - Grace Jones | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDisco Gold [Hip-O - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] * OdysseyLillian Lopez: Singer with hit band Odyssey | The IndependentBest of Odyssey - Odyssey | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThriving and Surviving Onscreen: How the ‘New York Woman’ Does It | Village VoiceOdyssey, 808 State and Dawn Penn announced for Readipop 2018 lineup | getreadingHale Barns Events wins £10k lottery funding to make July carnival "bigger and better" - Altrincham Today * PhœnixPhoenix | Biography & History | AllMusic * Power Play1980 songwriter's market: where to sell your songs - William Brohaugh - Google Livres * The Real ThingThree Lions on the Green headline act's believing... | News | Farnham Herald * Rhythm HeritageWhen Play Was Play: Why Pick-up Games Matter - Ronald Bishop - Google Livres * The Ritchie Family * Nile RodgersNile Rodgers wird 65 - ByteFM Blog * Arthur RussellArthur Russell | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Salsoul OrchestraThe Advocate - Google Livres * ShalamarShalamar | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusicShalamar: Uptown Festival / Disco Gardens / Big Fun Album Review | Pitchfork * SheilaAlcazar | Biography & History | AllMusic * Sister SledgeSister Sledge | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusicOne for the disco fans! Kathy Sledge, voice of Sister Sledge, appearing at Lobster Ball - Teesside LiveAdirondack Thunder unity key as playoffs get underway * Sugar Fed LeopardsBetter Wetter: A Water Ballet and Pool Party at Northcote Pool - Broadsheet * Donna SummerThe Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Donna Summer Anthology - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection: The Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDonna Summer | Biography & History | AllMusic * SylvesterSylvester | Biography & History | AllMusic * A Taste of HoneyA Taste of Honey | Biography & History | AllMusicElvis Costello Discusses His New Movie Theme and Coming Stage Musical – Variety * T-ConnectionT-Connection/Magic - T-Connection | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicMagic - T-Connection | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * TelexTelex | Biography & History | AllMusic * The TrammpsLive music just getting started | Rutland Herald * Trans-X6 of the best past and present videos you might have missed | AUX.TV * Andrea TrueMore, More, More: The Best of the Andrea True Connection (Right Stuff) - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicMore, More, More & Other Disco Millennium Hits - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Universal Togetherness BandUniversal Togetherness Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * Village PeopleHistory | Official Village PeopleThe Village People | Biography & History | AllMusicGlenn Hughes - TelegraphWhat to do with the kids on a holiday in Denmark including a stop at Legoland Billund - Mirror OnlineVillage People's motorcycle cop tells how it’s fun to spend his fortune | This is MoneyElk Grove Ready For Rotary Fest, Hometown Parade | Journal & Topics Media GroupThe Unauthorized Guide To Doing Business the Jamie Oliver Way: 10 Secrets of ... - Trevor Clawson - Google LivresIconic Disco Group Village People Being Besieged By Can't Stop ProductionsDisco Showdown: Original Village People Frontman Returns, Sparking FeudDisco Group Village People Enlists Hunky Asian Model to Be Their New 'Construction Worker'Japanese singer Hideki Saijo, best known for cover version of global hit ‘YMCA’, dies aged 63 | Style Magazine | South China Morning PostJapanese singer, known for cover song of "Y.M.C.A.," dies at 63Over 10,000 fans turn out for Hideki Saijo funeral in Tokyo | The Japan TimesVillage People's Randy Jones on Billboard Dance Chart with Hard Times | News & Observer * Anita Ward * The Weather Girls * Barry WhiteBarry White | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Wild Cherry Albums / compilations / EPs Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Pop Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Années 1970